


Quiet Nights, Little Frights

by HopeStoryteller



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, F/F, Fairgame is really background but it's There, Fortunately she's getting one Right Now, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller
Summary: Blake Belladonna, teammate, huntress, and faunus, has had a really, really,reallylong day.Good thing Yang's here to help her through it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Quiet Nights, Little Frights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/gifts).



Blake could have forgotten what day today was, if she had been lucky. If she had successfully kept herself distracted from the moment her eyes snapped open in Team RWBY’s dorm room early in the morning, to the moment she finally collapsed back into her bed late at night.

Unfortunately, she had neither been lucky nor successful.

So here she is.

Sobbing her eyes out in the bathroom, like the stupid little girl she thought she’d grown past.

She’s _supposed_ to be a huntress. She’s _supposed_ to be a functional adult at the very least. She is neither of those things, and she can’t even _talk_ about the real reason for this because…

She can’t. She just can’t. And so it is that Blake sits on the toilet seat, fully-clothed, and scrolling through her camera roll yet again. She’s deleted all the bad ones, and all the good ones that brought back bad memories—but it’s not enough.

Maybe she can sneak out and go to bed early. Maybe she can claim she’s sick. Something easy to recover from, like the twenty-four-hour flu bug, but something very contagious and something that no one else will want to catch. In the case of the flu, that _has_ apparently been going around the students of Atlas Academy. She would be doing her friends a favor, keeping herself isolated so no one else is throwing up.

She’s almost mustered up the courage to leave, to retreat to her own bunk and text everyone so they know not to bother her, when someone knocks on the door.

“Someone in here,” Blake calls. “There’s another bathroom at the other end of the hall. Or you could use the men’s.”

“Uh… I know that,” says a familiar voice through the locked door. Oh no. “Blake? That you in there?”

At the words, Blake pulls her knees up to her chest and buries her face in her arms. Her ears tilt down as she mumbles, muffled, “No.”

It had to be Yang. It just _had_ to be Yang. And Yang—she’s seen her like this before, she was there for _Adam_ for crying out loud, Blake _knows_ she wouldn’t judge, but… she can’t. She just can’t.

“Are… you sure?” Yang asks. “Because I get that I don’t have enhanced hearing or anything, but you sound a lot like Blake.”

Blake lifts her head, blinks hard, and forces out the words, “Blake can’t come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep.”

There is silence for a long time, and in that time, Blake wipes away her tears—for all the good it does. More take their place quickly. Her shoulders shake, and she wonders if Yang was ever here at all, if maybe—

“You… didn’t give me a beep,” Yang says at last.

“Beep,” Blake says flatly.

“Okay, cool. Uh… I noticed you were kinda having a bad day earlier, and then you disappeared completely, and… honestly, this was like the fifth place I checked. Should have checked it much sooner, honestly, Clover suggested you might be in the bathroom and _apparently_ his semblance applies to unreasonably good guesses too. Which makes sense, I just had a hard time taking the man I caught making out with my uncle in a supply closet—“

_“What?”_

“—seriously. Yeah, that was a thing earlier today, I’m never letting either of them hear the end of that one.”

Despite herself, Blake finds herself giggling a little. She asks, momentarily, “What were you doing in a supply closet?”

“Trying to catch them making out in it. _Successfully,_ I might add.”

“And why were you…” Blake gestures helplessly to the air. She realizes then that Yang can’t see her, and therefore the gesture is meaningless.

“Take your time,” Yang says unhelpfully.

 _“Why_ were you trying to catch them making out in a supply closet?”

“Why not?”

Blake opens her mouth. She shuts it again, then says aloud, “Point made.”

“But… actually, I _was_ here looking for you,” Yang says after a while. “Although I do kinda need to pee. If… you want to talk about it, whatever it is, I’m here for you. If not, I’m still here for you, just _please_ come out so I can give you a hug.”

“I’m bi,” Blake says.

Silence, and then, “Not what I meant, but I support you!”

“I know what you meant. I just…” Blake sighs, and gets to her feet. Slowly, shakily, she makes her way over to the door, puts a hand on it, and only then admits, “I can’t.”

“Okay,” Yang says. “Okay. Do you want me to leave?”

 _“NO!_ No, I—please. Please stay.”

“Okay,” Yang says, and then there is the muffled _thump_ of her leaning back onto the door. “I’ll be here as long as you need.”

* * *

Two hours later, Blake opens the door, fully aware that her eyes are still red from crying, and she looks just as miserable as she feels. “I… hi, Yang.”

“Hello, Blake,” Yang says faintly. “Do you need—“

Blake doesn’t even wait for Yang to finish her sentence. She just runs at her, pulls her into a hug. The dam bursts anew, and she finds herself sobbing all over again into Yang’s arms. Dimly, she’s aware of Yang rubbing circles into her back and whispering reassurance.

“It’s…” Blake hesitates, before finally deciding to get it out. “It’s the anniversary of the day I left the White Fang.”

“Oh,” Yang says. And then, _“Oh._ I’m sorry, I… I’m here if you need to vent. Or if you just need someone.”

“I think you’ve got that last bit covered. It’s… if it hadn’t been for Adam, it wasn’t _bad,_ you know? We were getting results, we were doing tangible good—and then Adam—he… he just ruined everything. And I guess… it’s just hard, remembering what might have been and… just, never was.”

“From what admittedly little I knew of—pardon my Mistralian—that _bastard,_ I don’t think it ever could have turned out good with him in it.”

“No. No, you’re right. I just…” Blake looks up at Yang again, her eyes shining with unwept tears. “I think I don’t want to be alone tonight, actually. Thank you.”

“Anytime!”

* * *

(When Ruby and Weiss get back to Team RWBY’s dorm room late, they exchange a look, then part ways for their own beds. Weiss is nice enough to not mention that Blake and Yang were sharing the next morning.)

(Ruby, however, is not.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know your AO3, Chia, so I'm just gonna beg you for it once I post it and hope that I find out before I have to go to work tomorrow. Anyway: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed! I think this is the first time I've written something actually bees-centric and not just... them vibing and being gay in the background.
> 
> <3


End file.
